A vehicle seat having a configuration in which a cup holder is provided in an inside region of a seat cushion is known (see JP-A-2016-117407). The cup holder is provided in a state of being accommodated in a partial region inside the seat cushion.
However, in a case where the decorative body constituting the cup holder is provided alongside a side of the seat cushion, foreign matters may enter a gap between the seat cushion and the decorative body. At this time, when a side frame of the seat cushion is provided to protrude into the gap, a problem that foreign matters bite into the side frame or the like may occur.